evo_search_for_edenfandomcom-20200214-history
Testing and Cheats
Main= This page is a collection of testing data/notes and cheats from the two games of the E.V.O. series. I researched all of these cheats and events by myself, so please credit me if you post them on another website. This page is being maintained by Semerone. Please ask her before adding, removing or changing any content of this page. As I currently only own E.V.O. Search for Eden and 64 Okunen Monogatari, this article will only feature cheats related to this game for the time being. All SNES cheats were reasearched and tested with ZSNES. I don't know if these cheats work with any other emulator, so please don't ask me about that. Any testing data and notes provided by foreign sources have been marked as such in each respective section's footer, which also credits the foreign sources. Legal Notes I own the original cartridges of both the Japanese and the English release of E.V.O. Search for Eden for the SNES, but if you want to test an of these cheats on an emulator, please be aware that it is illegal to keep a ROM for more than 24 hours if you don't own the original cartridge. '''I won't take any resposibility for any legal actions that might occur and I won't post any links to any ROM downloading sites.' If you want to try these out, you will have to find them for yourself.'' |-|E.V.O. Search for Eden= = E.V.O. Search for Eden (64 Okunen Monogatari) = Notes I originally researched these cheats back when I played 64 Okunen Monogatari in 2003, but didn't release them until now, as I don't have an account at any of the cheats forums and don't intend to ever make one unless completely necessary. When I got E.V.O. Search for Eden in 2006, I tested my cheats with it too. So, I can gladly inform you, that the cheats featured in the section below will work for both the Japanese and the English version of the game. Please enjoy. ;) Cheats E.V.O. points and Health These cheats give you infinite E.V.O. points and infinite health. * 7E00D27F, 7E00D396, 7E00D498 - Infinite E.V.O. points ** Gaining any E.V.O. points or spending them won't change the value. You can freely customize the protagonist's appearance in the range of the body parts available to their current species. *** If you get killed and Gaia revives you, you won't lose any E.V.O. points while this cheat is on, either. * 7E00C4FF, 7E00C5FF - Infinite Health ** This is your actual health. While this code is on, even eating poisonous meat like the meat from the Elder Ikustega won't kill the protagonist. * 7E070EFF, 7E070FFF - Maximum Health ** This one is only cosmetic, so the maximum health shown on the right side of your health counter will be the same value as the real health on the left side. *** Without this, the health counter can have graphical glitches when you eat something that restores your health. Otherwise, these graphical glitches are completely harmless. Attack Stats These cheats max out your offensive stats. * 7E00C9FF - Biting ** Increases your biting power to 255. This will allow you to kill most enemies and bosses with a single bite. *** I said most, because Bolbox, for example, still can't be killed unless all of his orbs have been defeated. So you can only oneshot foes, that don't have multiple stages. **** Note, that this won't enable you to bite foes in forms, that wield weapons and use the strike instead of the bite. * 7E00CAFF - Strength ** Same as with your biting power, only for your Strength value. *** Using the Jumping attack in the English version will still have you dealing 127 points of damage to an enemy with 0 defense points, so this cheat changes your base strength stat. Nonetheless, 127 points of damage are still enough to kill most enemies and bosses with a single jumping attack. * 7E00CBFF - Kick ** Same as with your biting power, only for your Kick value. *** Note, that this only makes your kick attack really powerful. You still won't be able to kick foes in forms, that aren't a quadrupedal mammal. * 7E00CCFF - Strike ** Same as with your biting power, only for your Strike value. *** Note, that this only makes your striking attack really powerful. You still won't be able to strike foes in forms, that don't wield weapons. * 7E00CDFF - Horn ** Same as with your biting power, only for your Horn value. ** Note, that this only makes your horn attack really powerful. You still won't be able to use a horn attack with a creature, that doesn't have a horn. Miscellaneous Stats * 7E00CFFF - Defense ** Increases your defense power to 255. This causes all enemies and bosses to only deal 1 point of damage, if they hit you. * 7E00D023 - Agility ** Raises your agility to 35. It is a reasonable value, that makes the protagonist very fast, but not too fast to control. *** I also tested this with higher settings than the hex value of 23, but setting the protagonists' agility to a too high value, will make them go so fast, that the screen won't be able to follow them and they will get themselves hurt by running into and colliding any enemy in their path. *** Setting this value to high will make the protagonist uncontrollable, regardless, if they are walking or running. So be careful if you change this value beyond the one, I gave you. *** Running into a wall (regardless, if you had this cheat on or not), will cause the protagonist to get stunned for a short time. * 7E00D114 - Jump ** Raises your jumping ability to 20. It is a reasonable value, that will allow the protagonist to jump rather high, but not too high to make him difficult to control. *** I also tested this with higher settings than the hex value of 14, but just like with the agility value, setting the jumping value too high has unfortunate results, like the protagonist jumping off-screen or hitting their head on the ceiling. *** Note, that if this value is set too high or the protagonist just simply falls from a great height, they will be stunned for anmount of short time. Luckily, the only way to take falling damage ingame is by being dropped by a pterosaurus, so the stun is the only thing you will have to worry about. Appearance Modifiers These cheats allow you to change your body parts into any body parts available ingame. This even includes the ones exclusive to the red crystal transformations and glitched ones, you were never meant to be able to encounter ingame. Replacing XX with any hex value from 00 to FF allows you to change your current body part to anything possible ingame. Just make sure not to use, for example, two different Jaws modfier codes at the same time. Body * 7E0705'XX' - Body ** Alters the body of the protagonist to the chosen option. Jaws * 7E0706'XX' - Jaws ** Alters the jaws of the protagonist to the chosen option. *** Note, that the biting power changes depeding on which species they are used by. The biting power will be listed in the brackets in the following order: fish, amphibian, dinosaur, bird, mammal. ** Jaws / Heads: *** 00 - Invisible Head **** Don't use this one, as it crashes the game when you try to evolve! *** 01 - Original Jaws (1) *** 02 - Tyrasaurus Jaws (6) *** 03 - Ptenodon's Jaws (6) *** 04 - Brosaurus Jaws (6) *** 05 - Monkey Human Jaws (0) **** Using the monkey human jaws will cause your head to disappear and reappear when you bite, but despite its biting power saying 0, it will still cause 1 point of damage to foes. **** This head is normally only available for the monkey human, who only strikes foes with his bone club. This also explains, why it lacks a proper biting animation. *** 06 - Frog's Jaws (6) *** 07 to 0C - Invisible Head (6) **** These values give you an invisible head, but unlike 00, they just work fine. *** 0D - Cat Like Jaws (6) *** 0E to 10 - Invisible Head (6) **** These values give you an invisible head, which works just fine. *** 11 - Kuraselache's Jaws (3) *** 12 - Zinichthy's Jaws (5) *** 13 - Seal Jaws (10) **** This head is normally only available when you transform your mammal back into a fish in the sea stage in world 5. *** 14 - Dolphin Jaws (15) **** Same as with the seal jaws. *** 15 - Monkey Fish Jaws (20) **** Same as with the seal jaws. *** 16 to 17 - Invisible Head (6) **** These values give you an invisible head, but unlike 00, they just work fine. *** 18 - Invisible Head (3) **** This value gives you an invisible head, which works just fine. **** Interestingly, this invisible head has only a biting power of 3, while the other ones before it all had a biting power of 6. *** 19 to 1E - Invisible Head (6) **** These values give you an invisible head, but unlike 00, they just work fine. *** 1F - Ray Jaws (3) **** This head is normally only available when you transform into a ray via the red crystal found in the Cave of Temptation. *** 20 - Invisible Head (6) **** This value gives you an invisible head, which works just fine. *** 21 - Eel Jaws (3) **** This head is normally only available when you transform into an eel via the red crystal found in the Cave of Temptation. *** 22 - Swordfish Jaws (3) **** This code gives you the Swordfish Jaws, but you can use them with any horn you desire or even no horn at all! **** Note, that using these jaws won't make your horn unbreakable, unless it's already an unbreakable horn by default. *** 23 - Mermaid Jaws (25) **** This head is normally only available when you transform your mammal back into a fish in the sea stage in world 5. *** 24 to 27 - Invisible Head (6) **** These values give you an invisible head, but unlike 00, they just work fine. *** 28 - Fierce Jaws (6) **** This one gives you the amphibian fierce jaws. All of these jaws were tested while being a fish. I will test them with the other species and add their values later on. Neck * 7E0707'XX' - Neck ** Alters the neck length of the protagonist to the chosen option. Tail * 7E0708'XX' - Tail ** Alters the tail of the protagonist to the chosen option. ??? * 7E0709'XX' - ??? ** This still needs more research... * 7E070A'XX' - ??? ** This still needs more research... Weapon * 7E070B'XX' - Weapon ** Alters the striking weapon wielded by the protagonist to the chosen option. Horn * 7E070C'XX' - Horn ** Alters the horn of the protagonist to the chosen option. Dorsal Fin * 7E070D'XX' - Dorsal Fin ** Alters the dorsal fin of the protagonist to the chosen option. Back of the Head * 7E070E'XX' - Back of the Head ** Alters the attachment to the back of the protagonist's head to the chosen option. A full list of what values give you which body parts will follow soon. Miscellaneous Unbreakable Horn and Inifnite Transformation Time * 7E00CE09 - Unbreakable Horn ** With this cheat on, you horn will never break. * 7E009909 - Inifnite Transformation Time ** With this cheat on, your transformation will last forever. This goes both for the red crystal and green crystal transformations. *** Be careful, though, as you won't be able to evolve into anything else while the protagonist is transformed. Era / World Modifier * 7E006A'XX' - Select current World ** Replace XX with one of the following hex values to go into the desired era / world: *** 00 - Chapter 1: The World Before Land *** 01 - Chapter 2: Early Creatures of Land *** 02 - Chapter 3: Age of Dinosaurs *** 03 - Chapter 4: Ice Age *** 04 - Chapter 5: Early Man ** Any value beyond 04 might crash the game or send you into a black void. Stage Modifier * 7E006D'XX' - Select current Stage ** Replace XX to go to the desired ingame stage of the current world. You can even enter beta levels or sub-areas, that normally become (un)available over the course of the story this way. ** The entries below are some examples, that will send you to specific level sub-areas or straight to the bosses. More content will be added soon. Category:Games Category:Stubs